Those mornings
by 8annie81
Summary: Mavis has big news, but her fathers mood makes her think it won't be received well. I'm thinking of doing a chapter from each main characters POV. Starting with Dracula and ending with Mavis.


Dracula was having one of THOSE mornings. Mornings where he remembered his coffin was built for two. The coffin was just too painfully empty for him to sleep in. So here he was the undead king hanging upside down as a bat above his coffin like a bratty toddler, not yet ready to give up their crib.

Honestly at his age, 1035, thanks for asking, if he slept upside down his legs would be terribly sore the following night. But he'd rather withstand that than feel the loneliness.

But he did feel lonely. Martha was on his mind all morning.

Right at the crack of dust it seemed Mavis burst into his room. She was walking on air she was so happy.

"DAD!" She exclaimed. "Wake up I can't wait tell you-." She looked at the open empty coffin.

Her shoulders slummped a little. "Oh." She looked up sadly at her father. He quickly changed forms. His body crackled a little as he stood upright.

"Yes Pumkim Spice? What-." He paused to groan as a particularly nasty cracking sound came from his back. "Is it?"

Mavis looked dejected. "It's nothing." She said before running out.

Dracula watched her go with a suspicious expression.

Much as he would like to know why she was sad he had a hotel to run. And run it he did. Today was the day the pool was cleaned and the Loch Ness monster was refusing to leave.

Nessie was an ex girlfriend of his from before he met Martha so it was slow going trying to talk her into leaving the pool. Plus the Kraken threw a fit, as always.

After that ordeal the Hydra managed to pin him down for nearly an hour of complaining. He finally got away by saying he heard someone calling for him. Several heads of the hydra were insulted by this.

Then someone actually did call him. He looked around to find them only to realize it was Frankenstines' and Enices' heads.

Dracula was already in a bad mood. "What is the meaning of this? Why are there two severed heads on a table in my lobby?" He asked a little sharply.

Eunice didn't seem to notice his mood. "Well we went to this couples counselor. And after ten minutes! This guy takes our heads and leaves them on this table. Says we have to talk things out! Honestly! There ain't nothing to talk about!"

"Couples counseling?"

"Yeah I know! Mr. Fly made us go! I think the whole thing is ridiculous!"

Frankenstine harrumphed and tilted his chin away from his wife.

No longer attempting to hide his annoyance Dracula asked, "What is your problem Frank?"

"Tell my wife she's talking in my ear, again!"

"Tell my husband I wouldn't have to be if he'd agreed with me in the first place!"

"Tell my wife-."

Dracula tried to slink away.

"Hey, hey Drac? You listening? I said tell my wife I hate her hairstyle."

Huffing annoyance Dracula pulled up a chair. He'd be here a while.

When it finally seemed over Dracula started trying to leave again.

"And tell my wife..we were made for eachother."

"Oh Frank...that's the CHEESIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"

"Raaaaar!" Frank growled. "It's true! The doctor made you for me!"

"Made me for you! Ha! You were just the first blue print! I was the improved version!"

"If you were an improvement you wouldn't have a mouth."

"Oh no! You did not just say that! Dracula! Tell my husband his bolts are the ugliest things I've ever seen!"

"Tell my wife-."

Dracula was seething. "At least you have a wife to tell things to!"

Behind him he heard someone let out a little sound. He turned around and hissed at them his face glowing red. He imeadiatly simmered down seeing it was his daughter.

"Mavis...what is the matter?"

Mavis started crying and refused to look at him. "It's nothing."

He reached out for her she pulled away and changed forms flying away.

He stood for a moment with his hand outstretched. Too emotionaly and physically strained to do a transformation himself.

"Drac are you alright?" Frankenstine monster asked.

He responded by giving the same red faced hiss he'd given Mavis. And then stormed away down a hallway.

He took the time to hiss at each severed head that called out to him. A suit of armor tried to tell him about an emergency and they received a hiss as well.

"But sir it's you daughter!"

Dracula responded by swiping at the armour separating it into pieces.

The he stopped picking up the head and asking in a menacing voice, "What did you say?"

"Your daughter she's-."

"The sun is rising and Mavis won't come down from the roof!" Jonny yelled barreling towards him. He stepped on a leg of the broken gaurd and fell. "Come on! You have to help her!"

Dracula dropped the helmet. "Where?" He demanded.

"Outside her window!"

Running full speed Dracula knocked over anyone in his way to Mavis's room. There the door was open and several guards, zombies, and miscellaneous guests were taking turns trying to talk Mavis inside. All their pleas were silenced upon Dracula's arrival.

They cleared the way and and the undead king flew out the window and landed in front of his daughter just as the creeping sunlight began to touch her ankles.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said in a quiet voice. She had her mothers gift at her side.

Dracula transformed in front of her so his body blocked the sunlight. "Mavis." He said in an equally soft voice. "You are worrying everyone. Especially Jonny."

That did it. Mavis started sniffling. "Gee thanks. That makes me feel better."

"Oh blood muffin you know I don't want you to be sad. Please tell me what is wrong!"

"You were thinking about mom last morning."

Dracula frowned and wincing as the smoke began to rise from his back, asked, "How do you know that?"

She sniffed and looked away from him. "You always sleep like a bat when you think about her. And whoever you sleep like a bat-." She stopped speaking as a sob racked through her. "You have a bad day. And I didn't want to tell you while you were having a bad day."

"You didn't want to tell me what?"

"And then I heard you yelling at Uncle Frank and Aunt Eunice." She sniffed. "So I knew it was a really bad mood."

"Mavis." He said more seriously. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Jonny asked me to marry him last morning. I said yes." Mavis said quickly and winced as if expecting an explosion. She opened one eye and saw her father looking thoughtful.

He then looked down at her and smiled. "Thank you Mavis." He said genuinely.

Rubbing her eyes she asked, "What do you mean? Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for making my day." He said with a proud and loving look on his face.

Mavis hugged him. He returned it and then said, "Now why don't we go inside? I'm sure Jonny will want to be with his new fiancé."

Dracula struggled not to hiss as he said the last word and Mavis giggled. "Thanks dad."

Inside everyone cheered. Frankenstine slapped Dracula on the back and Dracula sucked air in through his fangs. "Sunburn. Frank. Sunburn."

"Oops. Sorry Drac."

Mavis went to embrace Jonny while Dracula looked wide eyed at his friend. "Are you wearing Eunice's legs?"

"Yep! The couples counselor says we need to walk a mile in each others heels! And man are hers pinchy!"

"I think that's a figure of speech Frank. And why are you even going to that crazy counselor!?"

"Well..because you reminded me of somthing. I'm lucky to have a wife!" Frankenstine then grabbed Dracula in a brutal hug. "You're the best buddy a guy could ask for!" Frank sobbed until blue electricity sparked around his head.

"Arg. Frank. You are. Short circuiting." Dracula wheezed. "And crushing me!"

Frank let him go and Dracula yawned. "Now if you will excuse me. There is a coffin calling my name."

Dracula could tell it was going to be one of those mornings. Where he closed his eyes at dawn and opened them at dusk like clockwork. He smiled at his daughter and her fiancé. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
